With increasing industrial development, diverse electronic devices are used to achieve various purposes. An electronic device includes a plurality of electronic components. Generally, different kinds of electronic components are operated at proper voltages and temperatures. For allowing normal operations of the electronic device, the electronic components are designed to operate at proper voltages and cooperate with proper heat sinks. Generally, the operating temperature of an electronic component increases as the ambient temperature increase. In addition, if the input voltage provided by the power supply system is abruptly increased (e.g. from a lightning stroke or activation of a motor), the electronic component is possibly operated in an over-voltage or over-temperature situation, and even the electronic component is damaged.
For preventing from abnormal operation or damage of the electronic component in the over-voltage or over-temperature situation, the electronic device is usually equipped with an over-voltage protection (OVP) circuit and an over-temperature protection (OTP) circuit to monitor the voltage and temperature of the electronic component in real time. Once the electronic component is in the over-voltage or over-temperature situation, the electronic component is instantly disabled.
Conventionally, the over-voltage protection circuit and the over-temperature protection circuit are separate and complicated circuits. The complicated configurations of over-voltage protection circuit and the over-temperature protection circuit may increase the cost and volume of the electronic device. In this circumstance, the electronic device fails to meet the small-sized requirement.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an over-voltage and over-temperature detecting circuit to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.